The Jock and The Geek
by GrainneAnneRose
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabby Montez were best friends since Kindergarden but now it's been 6 months since they started High School. He's a jock, she's a geek and they are no longer best friends. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my new story, so please review and tell me whether you want me to continue **___

"Gaby, time to get up for school". Gabriella's mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Gaby reluctantly got out of bed, went into the bathroom and took a shower.

_20 minutes Later_

Gabriella came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she saw her family enjoying their usual morning routine. Her dad was reading the newspaper, her 14 year old sister Lily and Lily's best friend Kelly were eating cereal and her mom was checking over Lily's homework.

Her sister was extremely scared about starting High school in the Fall, Gaby and her mom had told her that high school isn't that bad, and as much as Gaby wishes she were lying she wasn't because she knew high school could be fun, but only if you were a jock or a slut.

"Hey guys, Kelly are you living here now?" Gaby asked sarcastically.

"Haha, ya know I might move in here just to piss you off" Kelly replied with a smirk.

Gaby, childishly stuck out her tongue and turned away to grab her bag and jacket off the rack.

"Ok, well I'm off to go pay a visit to hell, see ya later"

Gaby's mom, Gina just rolled her eyes at her daughter's remark.

As Gaby pulled into the East High parking lot, she looked around for her three best friends Sharpay, Taylor and Miranda.

She found them standing by her usual parking spot, waiting for her.

She smiled and waved out the car at them.

Sharpay had blonde hair, brown eyes and had the best fashion sense in the school but she got good grades so no one noticed her style.

Taylor had very dark brown hair and just like Gabriella, she didn't give a hoot what or who she was wearing. As long as her grades were high, nothing else mattered.

Alex had black hair and brown eyes, she was stylish but in the laid back, don't give a shit kinda way,

As Gabriella got out of the car and they started talking about a party that Alex and Tay had been to on Saturday night.

"Oh my gosh, did you see Troy Bolton and Miranda Crawford?" "Uh Yeah, I was like, 'seriously get a room'. " I know they were all over each other"

As Alex and Tay got into a full scale conversation about the party. Sharpay nudged Gaby and gave her a 'lets get outta here' kinda look.

Gabriella nodded and started to walk towards the shelter by the cafeteria.

"So what did you do over the weekend?" Shar asked her.

"Oh ya know just the usual homework, sleep and more homework." Gaby replied.

"Like you would have anything better to do." A voice sneered from behind them.

Gaby and Sharpay turned around to face the person even though neither of them needed to double check who it was.

They turned to see the most popular guy and the biggest player in the school.

Troy Bolton or as Gaby saw him as, the worst best friend in the history of best friends.

"So Gab's did you get a boyfriend yet or our you still hung up on our little fling a few months ago."

Troy chuckled sarcastically.

"Of course you are, I was the best thing that ever happened to you. Not that anything rarely good happens in your shitty life."

He smirked and winked at her, before walking away with the rest of his basketball crew.

_**Well, what did you think? Did you like it or not? Please review and tell me your thoughts. I will only update if you want me to **___


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on the Jock and the Geek_

"_So Gab's di__d you get a boyfriend yet or are you still hung up on our little fling a few months ago."_

_Troy chuckled sarcastically._

"_Of course you are, I was the best thing that ever happened to you. Not that anything rarely good happens in your shitty life."_

_He smirked and winked at her, before walking away with the rest of his basketball crew._

Gabriella sighed and looked down as she watched Troy walk away.

She'd watched him walk away so many times in the past but every time he did, it hurt just a little bit more.

Sharpay looked at Troy and the rest of the wildcats in disgust. Then she turned to face Gaby and saw that tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Gabs, don't listen to him or any of them for that matter. Their only goal is to make everybody's life a misery, don't let them get that satisfaction."

Gabi just looked at Sharpay. She knew that Shar was right but how could she not upset about the guy, who just a few months ago she trusted with her life, was now treating her like she was just a waste of space.

"Let's just get to class before we're late." Gabi replied.

"Okay." Sharpay wanted to pull Gabi into a corner and slap her until she realises that she is better off without that basketball dunking piece of scum. But she had known Gabi and Troy before high school and she knew that back then they were perfect for each other so she knew that no matter what she did, nothing was going to replace the soul mate that never was.

_After School in the Montez house_

Gabi walked through her front door and threw her bag down on the foyer floor.

"Mom, Dad, is anyone home?" Gabriella yelled from the doorway.

Kelly came running down the stairs.

"Hey Gab's what' up?" Kelly asked cheerfully before heading towards the kitchen.

Gabi wasn't surprised to see Kelly here, she was always here. ALWAYS.

"Oh you know the usual hate school, hate life and hate people."

"Hey, same here." Kelly replied with a laugh.

Gabriella laughed with her before adding, "Wait until you start high school."

Gabi's cell phone suddenly started vibrating in her pocket.

She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Sharpay. She rolled her eyes and muttered 'that girl is never off the frickin phone'.

"What now?" Gabs said reluctantly down the phone.

"You will never believe what Ronnie Stewart just told me."

"Your right, I won't and I don't really like this game so what is it?" Gabs laughed down the phone.

"She said that Katherine told Maria who told Bonnie who then told her, that Troy Bolton was seen walking out of ALEX'S house last night at three in the morning and he had that happy, satisfied, disgusting look on his face."

Gabi's jaw was now wide open. She quickly hung up on Sharpay and ran up to her bedroom.

All that Gabriella could think was that she couldn't trust anyone anymore because every time she did they let her down.

Gabi just sat there for twenty minutes and tried to think of a reasonable and mature way to handle this situation but she gave up.

"Screw maturity, she's not being mature so why the hell should I be?" She muttered.

Gabi grabbed her cell phone off of her bed and dialled a number she knew all too well.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?"

"Why the hell was Troy Bolton seen leaving your house at 3am, Alex?"

There was nothing but silence on the other line.

_**Uh oh!**__** Did Alex really sleep with Troy? What will her response be? Review and tell me what you think. Also I forgot to add the cast in the last Chapter so here it is.**_

_** The Cast **_

_** Vanessa Hudgens**_

_** As**_

_** Gabriella Montez**_

_** Zac Efron**_

_** As**_

_** Troy Bolton**_

_** Ashley Tisdale**_

_** As**_

_** Sharpay Evans**_

_** Monique Coleman**_

_** As**_

_** Taylor McKessie**_

_** Selena Gomez**_

_** As**_

_** Alex Russo**_

_** Miley Cyrus**_

_** As**_

_** Ronnie Stewart**_

_** Gina Hudgens**_

_** As**_

_** Gina Montez**_

_** Greg Hudgens**_

_** As**_

_** Greg Montez**_

_** Stella Hudgens**_

_** As**_

_** Lily Montez**_

_** Natalie Ordonez**_

_** As**_

_** Kelly Stevens**_

_**There will be more coming soon. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on __the Jock and the Geek_

_Gabi grabbed her cell phone off of her bed and dialled a number she knew all too well._

"_Hey Gabs, what's up?"_

"_Why the hell was Troy Bolton seen leaving your house at 3am, Alex?"_

_There was nothing but silence on the other line_.

Finally Alex decided that it was best to speak up.

"Gabi, what I'm about to tell you _**is**_going to upset you, but not as much as you think."

Oh God, so something did happen. Gabriella had never wanted to throw up more in her entire life but she did bring herself round enough to stutter out the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

"What happened?"

"Troy came over to my house last night because I was tutoring him in biology but out of no-where he kissed me. And I swear to God now that I think about it, it makes me sick to my stomach." Alex replied and Gabi could hear the regret in her voice and started to feel bad about shouting at her the way she did before but then one question flew, screaming into her mind.

"Did you kiss him back?" Gabi asked.

Again there was silence on the other line.

"I guess I've got my answer." Gabi said, after swallowing the lump in her throat as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"No Gabs wait I-"

But Gabriella hung up before Alex even had time to make up a lie or an excuse.

I can't believe she would do that. She knows what he did to me.

Then Gabriella lay on her bed and started to relive the memories that haunted her every day.

_Flashback_

_Troy came running towards her with his basketball in one hand and a huge bouquet of flowers in the other._

_Gabriella smiled and shook her head._

"_Please tell me you didn't buy me flowers for no reason again."_

"_There is a reason; it's another day in my world, where you're it."_

_Gabi's eyes started to well up at the sound of his sweet words._

_Troy smiled down at her with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes._

_Gabriella's smile faded when she thought about just 1 day later and that in 24 hours Troy and her were going to be in High School._

_Troy saw in her eyes that she was thinking about tomorrow._

_He pulled her tight into his arms and rubbed her back comfortingly._

"_Promise me one thing?" Gabi asked._

"_Anything." Troy replied and the certainty was loud and clear._

"_No matter what you will always love me." Gabriella whispered._

_Troy looked her straight in the eyes and said the two words she wanted to hear._

"_I promise."_

"_I love you Gabriella Montez." _

"_I love you too Troy Bolton."_

_End of flashback_

If only I could go back and tell myself not to believe a single word that is ever said by Troy Bolton.

_**What do you think? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Also, please follow me on twitter and if you have any questions feel free to ask me.**_

_**GrainneAnneRose**_

_**And Vanessa Fans who hate Vanessa Haters **_

_**LeaveNessAlone (Monique Coleman is following)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on The Jock and The Geek_

"_I love you Gabriella Montez." _

"_I love you too Troy Bolton."_

_End of flashback_

If only I could go back and tell myself not to believe a single word that is ever said by Troy Bolton.

**The Next morning**

Gabriella woke up feeling hurt and betrayed.

She couldn't believe that someone who was supposed to be her best friend could do something like this to her.

She got showered and dressed then headed downstairs.

She knew her parents were suspecting that something was wrong so she simply grabbed her bag at the doorway and headed out to her car.

When Gabi arrived in the parking lot everyone was staring at her. She knew that they were expecting some sort of showdown between her and Alex.

Gabi finally found Taylor and Sharpay standing beside Taylor's black BMW.

She could see them glancing at Alex, who was just a few cars away, having a heated conversation with Troy.

As soon as Gabi got out of the car she heard yelling coming from their direction.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT." Alex screamed at him.

"LAST NIGHT MEANT NOTHING TO ME, SO GO BACK TO MONTEZ AND CRY ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU SECRETLY WANT ME." Troy yelled back at her.

As much as Gabi really wanted to hate her at this moment in time, she knew what it was like to get lost in Troy's sparkling blue eyes and believe every word that he said. So she decided to take the chance while she had.

"HA! As if anyone would ever truly want _**you**_." Gabi said loud enough for him to hear.

Troy turned to her with an angry look on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Troy said through his teeth.

Gabi just smiled before saying.

"Hey Everyone! Did you know that Troy used to practise kissing on his basketball." Gabi shouted.

The whole school started laughing like crazy and pointing at him. And it wasn't long before Gabriella was joining them.

" Troy now looked pissed off, in fact you could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

Troy ran over and got right up in Gabi's face.

"How could you tell everyone? I told you that when we were best friends." He whispered not wanting the rest of the school to hear.

"Yeah, you did. But you gave me permission to tell people when you left your girlfriend to become one of the people you used to hate the most." Gabriella whispered back. "I loved you Troy Bolton but now I hate your guts, you could drop dead tomorrow and I wouldn't care." She said tearfully before walking towards the school building.

Troy was left standing there completely speechless because Gabriella would never say hat to anybody in a million years much less say it to him, which left him asking himself one question.

How far away had he pushed the girl he once loved?

**Well what do you think? Did you like pissed off Gabs or not? Do you want the story to carry on a little bit more and then have them reunited or do you want Troyella soon?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on The Jock and The Geek_

"_How could you tell everyone? I told you that when we were best friends." He whispered not wanting the rest of the school to hear._

"_Yeah, you did. But you gave me permission to tell people when you left your girlfriend to become one of the people you used to hate the most." Gabriella whispered back. "I loved you Troy Bolton but now I hate your guts, you could drop dead tomorrow and I wouldn't care." She said tearfully before walking towards the school building._

_Troy was left standing there completely speechless because Gabriella would never say hat to anybody in a million years much less say it to him, which left him asking himself one question._

_How far away had he pushed the girl he once loved?_

No one at East High had really noticed anything about Troy acting distant, everyone assumed it was because he was embarrassed about what Gabriella Montez had announced this morning.

But his fellow wildcats knew there was something else eating away at him and they had no idea what.

Meanwhile, everyone on the Scholastic Decathlon couldn't get over Gabi standing up to Troy Bolton.

It wasn't long after the incident before Gabi was surrounded by

'How did it feel?' and 'I can't believe you actually did that.'

Gabi just smiled the rest of the day because it felt good to finally stand up to self and to be the one that walks away with her pride and dignity intact.

Troy still couldn't believe that Gabriella had said that to him he was totally shocked and although he would never admit it to his friends he was deeply hurt because he knew that it was him that had pushed her so far off the edge, she finally lost it but that didn't mean he was going to take it lying down, oh no he planned on talking to Gabriella as soon as possible.

School ended and everyone was super excited to finally go home especially Gabriella.

Her mom and dad had gone on a business trip and had allowed her and Lily to have the house to themselves.

That night at about 8 pm the door bell rang at the Montez household.

"Lily, can you get that please?" Gabi yelled from the living room.

Lily came walking past the living room door with a cookie in her hand.

"Yeah, sure whatever." She said while heading towards the front door.

Lily opened the door and her spit the cookie out of her mouth in shock at who was on the front porch.

"Hey Lily, can I speak to your sister?" Troy asked her.

Lily was just about to agree before she remembered everything he had put Gabi through.

"Gabi's busy, can I take a message?" She replied with attitude.

Gabriella heard what she said and yelled,

"Lily, who are you talking to?"

Troy decided he would step in.

"Montez, I need to talk to you."

Gabi's whole body froze at the sound of his voice.

I am so dead. She thought to herself.

Gabi walked out to the front door, she saw that he was totally pissed off so she took a slight step, protectively in front of Lily.

"Lily, why don't you go upstairs for a while." Gabi said to her sister.

Lily looked at her like she had two heads.

"Are you crazy, if he hits you, I'm gonna be the only one that's able to hit him back." She replied.

"I'm not gonna hit her Lily, I promise." Troy said to her.

Lily then looked at Troy.

"Yeah well you also promised that you would never stop loving my sister, but that turned out to be a funny story didn't it." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Lily, Go." Gabi said with a voice that Lily knew not to argue with.

After Lily went upstairs, Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other in silence.

That silence was broken when both of them heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

Gabriella looked at Troy before heading in the direction of the sudden noise.

Troy followed her automatically.

When they reached the kitchen there was a strange man dressed in all black standing there.

Gabi's eyes went wide as the man approached her, Troy stood in the doorway in shock.

The man grabbed Gabriella and punched her, making her stumble back falling.

Troy snapped out of the shock zone pretty fast.

"GABI!" He yelled while running towards her.

He caught her just in time before her head hit the ground.

He saw the bruise start to settle in around her eye and he became furious.

He turned to the man and punched him so hard he crashed through the glass patio door. The man then got up and stumbled around the corner got in a black van and drove away.

Troy turned to Gabriella and saw she was sitting up on the floor holding her eye.

They both looked at each other and suddenly Troy ran over to her picked her up and kissed her passionately.

**Well, what do you think? Will Gabriella kiss him back or not? Find out next time The Jock and The Geek.**

**I will only update if you review. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on The Jock and The Geek_

_He caught her just in time before her head hit the ground._

_He saw the bruise start to settle in around her eye and he became furious._

_He turned to the man and punched him so hard he crashed through the glass patio door. The man then got up and stumbled around the corner got in a black van and drove away._

_Troy turned to Gabriella and saw she was sitting up on the floor holding her eye._

_They both looked at each other and suddenly Troy ran over to her picked her up and kissed her passionately._

Gabriella was stunned at Troy's actions and as much as she knew it was wrong and that she was gonna end up getting hurt, she kissed him back anyway.

They just stood there kissing each other with the amount of love they used to have for each other and deep down still had for each other.

Suddenly they were interrupted.

"GROSS!" A voice yelled from behind them.

They both pulled away from each other and turned to see Lily with a confused and disgusted look on her face.

Troy gently put Gabriella down and started to head towards the door but Lily stopped him.

"You're not walking away this time Bolton." Lily simply said to him before walking upstairs.

Troy turned to face Gabriella but both of them avoided eye contact.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked, his voice filled with concern.

Gabi was shocked that he even cared.

"Yeah, its fine, thanks for chasing that guy off, by the way." Gabi replied nervously.

"Yeah, no problem." Troy said awkwardly.

"Well I better go." Troy said suddenly.

"Yeah." Gabi replied relieved that she wasn't the one that was going to have to kick him out.

They both walked to the doorway and Troy turned to her, looked her in the eyes and said the two words she had been wanting to hear for quite a long time.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sigh.

Gabi wanted to hug him and say that she forgave him but she just couldn't.

"Sometimes, Troy sorry isn't enough." She simply replied before shutting the door, leaving a shocked and hurt Troy Bolton on the doorstep.

Troy went home and Gabriella walked upstairs, walked into Lily's room and saw that she was fast asleep and Gabi smiled.

Gabi lay in bed and tossed and turned but she just couldn't get to sleep.

So she got up out of bed and walked out onto her balcony.

She looked up at the sky and breathed in the night air.

She suddenly saw a shooting star pass through the sky, she smiled and closed her eyes and made a wish that she kept close to her heart.

What she didn't know was that Troy Bolton was standing under the same star and they had wished for the same thing.

Each other.

**Well what do you think? Was the ending too cheesy? Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on The Jock and The Geek_

_She looked up at the sky and breathed in the night air._

_She suddenly saw a shooting star pass through the sky, she smiled and closed her eyes and made a wish that she kept close to her heart._

_What she didn't know was that Troy Bolton was standing under the same star and they had wished for the same thing._

_Each other._

The next day Gabriella Montez woke up with a splitting headache.

The events of Last night suddenly came flying back to mind; she groaned and got out of bed before walking over to her mirror.

She saw herself looking tired and distressed with a giant black and blue ring around her left eye.

'Ohhh wonderful' she thought to herself sarcastically.

She was able to make her face look decent with quite a lot of make-up.

She headed downstairs and looked around for Lily; she found a note posted to the refrigerator saying,

_**Gabs**__**, **_

_**I left for school early to go help Kelly and Ashley with their science project.**_

_**Be home at about 5pm tonight.**_

_** Love ya loads**_

_** Lily xox**_

Gabi sighed with relief as she didn't have to play 20 questions today but she knew she would have to when Lily came home.

When she arrived at school, everyone was staring at her.

Sharpay ran over to her with concern written all over her face.

"Gabby, are you ok?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" Gabi replied, confused.

"We all know about Troy hitting you last night." She said.

Gabriella's eyes popped wide open and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

People started to look in her direction.

"Troy didn't hit me, I mean I was hit but it wasn't Troy, besides how did anybody even hear about this?" She asked.

Sharpay stood back in confusion.

"Lily tweeted, last night, 'my sister just got whacked, ouch.'"

Gabi was furious at Lily.

She was just about to say something to Shar, when some of the basketball team came up (not with Troy).

"Hey Montez, we hope you've finally learnt your lesson, not to mess with our boy." One of them said and they all laughed.

Troy walked over to them and had heard what they said.

"Guys for the last time, I did not hit her. I would never hit a girl." Troy said with a sigh.

"Even if she found out what happened with you and her cousin?" Jared, one of the defenders said with a smart grin on his face,

Gabriella's face fell.

"What do you mean between him and my cousin?" She said.

One of the guys from the back replied.

"Last April, Troy and your cousin Lisa had a one night stand."

Gabi's heart stopped and tears welled up in her eyes.

She looked at Troy and saw that he knew what she was thinking.

"Last April?" She asked tearfully.

Troy started to walk towards her.

"Gabi-" Troy started to talk while he grabbed both of her arms but Gabriella pushed him away.

She shook her head at him.

"You slept with my cousin." She said sounding disgusted.

She heard someone yell a 'so' from the crowd so obviously people weren't understanding what she was saying, so she finished her sentence.

"While we were together."

**Dun dun dunnnn. Haha. Well do you guys like it? Do you hate me for making him cheat on her?**

**I only update if I get reviews **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on The Jock and The Geek_

"_Gabi-" Troy started to talk while he grabbed both of her arms but Gabriella pushed him away._

_She shook her head at him._

"_You slept with my cousin." She said sounding disgusted._

_She heard someone yell a 'so' from the crowd so obviously people weren't understanding what she was saying, so she finished her sentence._

"_While we were together."_

Everyone gasped and started whispering to each other.

Troy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No, Gabriella, I swear to God I didn't sleep with Lisa."

Chad, one of Troy's best friends looked confused.

"But dude, you told all of us that you did."

Gabi threw her hands up in exhaustion and sighed.

"Well Troy, did you or did you not?" She asked.

Troy looked between his basketball buddies and Gabriella.

He knew this day was coming but he was hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

Now, he had a decision to make, his friends and popularity or Gabriella.

Troy knew that he had already made up his mind but that didn't stop him from having doubts.

Finally the silence was broken and all you could hear was Troy's voice.

"I didn't." He said loud and clear, so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Last April, at the Mrs Greene's Easter Party, Lisa started coming on to me but I pushed her away." Troy concluded.

"Why?" He heard someone yell from across the parking lot.

He turned, walked over to Gabriella and looked so far into her eyes, she could've sworn he could see her soul.

"Because, I was in love with someone else at the time." He looked around at everyone and turned back to Gabriella, before finally saying, "And I still am."

Everyone eyes shot wide open in shock.

"Who?" Jason Cross the most stupid guy at East High asked.

Troy grabbed Gabi's hand before saying,

"I'm in love with Gabriella Montez."

**Please review and tell me what you think **


End file.
